For diagnosis and treatment of cardiac diseases, it is very important to analyze cardiac wall motion. A tagging MRI method (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1) in which tissues of human body are magnetically labeled is often used for specific analysis of cardiac wall motion. In the tagging MRI method, it is possible to analyze three-dimensional cardiac wall motion by analyzing time-series tagged MR images (time-sequentially taken MR images (cine MRI)).